bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scar
'''Scar '''is an adult male fish who succeeds on being the king of Pride Rock. Bio Backstory Scar is the younger brother of Mufasa. In his youth, he fell for Sarabi. However, Sarabi chose Mufasa over Scar. Scar also challenged his brother for the throne, but because he was weaker than Mufasa, he lost. Despite the challenge, Mufasa refused to banish Scar from the Pride Lands. During his youth, Scar was tasked with leading the Lion Guard, a legendary group of protectors who defended the Circle of Life, and gifted with a powerful roar called the Roar of the Elders. Over time, his power and position led him to believe that he should be king instead of his older brother Mufasa and he tried to stage a coup with the rest of his Lion Guard. When the other members of the Lion Guard refused, Scar destroyed them with the power of the Roar, which cost him its use, for it could only be used for good. The Guppy King Scar stalks a mouse that strays into his cave, lamenting that while some are born to feast, others are destined to spend their lives in the dark, begging for scraps. Just before he can eat the mouse, Zazu arrives to announce the impending arrival of Mufasa, chastising Scar for not answering Mufasa's summons to Simba's presentation. Scar attempts to catch Zazu, angrily stating he answers to no one, before Mufasa arrives. Mufasa admonishes Scar for missing the ceremony, while Scar feigns forgetfulness. Insulted, Mufasa meets his brother's eyes, clearly stating that Simba is his son and the future king. Scar manages a sarcastic promise to practice his curtsy, turning his back and walking away from his brother. He veils a threat when Mufasa addresses him again, riling up the larger lion, who demands to know if he's been challenged. Scar reassures Mufasa that he wouldn't dare challenge the king again, as he doesn't have the brawn to do it. He then navigates around Mufasa and Zazu and strides off into the Savannah. Many seasons pass, and after Simba is sent back to Pride Rock by Mufasa after the hyenas are spotted hunting in the Pride Lands, he meets with Scar. Simba excitedly tells Scar about Mufasa showing him around the Pride Lands. Scar guesses aloud that Mufasa hadn't show Simba what's beyond the northern border, and Simba instantly saddens, explaining that he has been forbidden to go there. Scar immediately affirms Mufasa's decision and purposefully lets it slip that the forbidden land is an elephant graveyard. In reaction to Simba's amazement, Scar makes Simba promise to stay away from the graveyard, knowing that the young lion's curiosity will eventually draw him there. Scar's plan to have the hyenas kill Simba is foiled by Mufasa when the lion comes to the cub's rescue and fights the hyenas off. He later enters the Elephant Graveyard and meets the hyenas, revealing that he sent the two cubs their way and expresses contempt that the whole pack still couldn't kill them. In response to the hyenas' hostility, he details his plans to kill Simba and Mufasa, take the throne and then allow the hyenas into the Pride Lands so they can hunt at their leisure. The hyenas eventually agree to his proposal. Scar takes Simba to the Gorge the following day, telling the young cub that it was the place where all young cubs go to find their roars. He tells Simba that Mufasa refused to leave until his roar could be heard above the rim of the gorge, before leaving Simba, remarking that it would be something Mufasa would remember. Once Scar is clear of the gorge, the hyenas start a wildebeest stampede, while Scar feigns panic, finding Mufasa and Zazu to tell them about the stampede and that Simba is in the gorge. Mufasa and Scar rush to the gorge while Zazu tries to find Simba. After Zazu shows Mufasa and Scar where Simba is, Mufasa leaps into the gorge to rescue his son, while Zazu flies back to Pride Rock to get the lionesses. Scar stalks the ridges of the gorge, keeping his gaze upon Mufasa. After rescuing Simba and ensuring he is safely out of harm's way, Mufasa leaps onto the gorge wall, attempting to climb it to the top. As he reaches the rim, Scar appears. Mufasa begs Scar for help, but Scar slams his claws into his brother's paws and mockingly growls "Long live the king," before swatting Mufasa off the gorge wall and sending him plummeting into the stampede. The newly labeled murderer meets Simba at the bottom of the gorge, and upon seeing the cub curled up underneath Mufasa's broken body, he manipulates Simba into believing that Mufasa's death was his fault. He then instructs Simba to run away and never return, setting the hyenas on him as the cub disappears down the gorge. When Scar returns to the pride, he delivers the news of Mufasa's and Simba's deaths, claiming he was too late to get to the gorge to save them and feigning grief. After this, he announces that as he is next in line, he must take the throne. Stating that it was a task he couldn't do alone, he reveals he has allowed the hyenas into the Pride Lands, much to the horror of the lionesses. Following the start of his reign, he allows the hyenas to over-hunt the Pride Lands and deplete the land of its plentiful resources. Slowly, the Pride Lands fall into decay. Scar asks Sarabi to join his side as his queen, and when she refuses him, he decrees that the lionesses will eat last, after the hyenas. One night, Nala attempts to slip away from Pride Rock to find help. Scar is awakened and roars loudly, trying to scare off any intruders. He almost finds Nala during her escape attempt, but is distracted by Zazu. Scar once again tries to convince Sarabi to join his side as queen, and when she tells him that she will never join him, he attacks her. He breaks off from attacking Sarabi upon hearing a roar from Simba, who is now fully-grown. Upon realizing that Simba is alive, he admonishes the hyenas for failing to kill him. Scar makes it clear he has no intentions of resigning as king. The lionesses reject Scar's authority, and Simba challenges Scar, demanding he step down or fight. Scar tries to guilt Simba with Mufasa's death. When the lionesses ask what Scar means, Scar gleefully realizes that Simba hasn't told them the truth and presses Simba to admit his responsibility for Mufasa's death. Scar then brands Simba a murderer, forcing him off the peak of Pride Rock, clinging to the edge for dear life. Scar slams his claws into Simba's paws before stating that this was the same look in Mufasa's eyes just before he killed Mufasa. Enraged, Simba lunges at Scar, grabbing him by the mane. In an attempt to get Simba off, Scar pulls Simba back up. Simba accuses Scar, who attempts to deny it, but when Sarabi intervenes, she demands to know how, if Scar was too late to the gorge, he would know the look in Mufasa's eyes. Realizing he has been outwitted, Scar orders the hyenas to kill all the lions as he attempts to escape. After fighting off the hyenas, Simba spots him, however, and gives chase. Trapped at a ledge near Pride Rock's peak, Scar begs Simba for mercy and even attempts to blame his crimes on the hyenas, unaware that they are listening nearby, but Simba refuses to believe him. He then asks Simba about his intentions, relieved when his nephew decides not to kill him. However, his relief turns to horror when Simba gives him his own advice: to run away and never return. Scar seemingly begins to cooperate, but then throws burning embers in Simba's face and attacks him while he is blinded. The two lions engage in a brutal fight, with Scar angrily declaring that the Pride Lands are his to rule. Simba eventually manages to throw Scar onto his side and Scar briefly grips onto Simba’s mane before slipping down the cliff to the base of Pride Rock. Scar survives the fall, and as he struggles to his feet, the remaining hyenas arrive and encircle him. Scar greets them in a pleasing manner, stating that it will take time but they can build their army, but to his horror, they reveal that they overheard Scar's attempt to betray them. Realizing the hyenas are turning against him, Scar tries to talk his way out of the situation, stating he was only trying to deceive Simba and that the hyenas will rule with him. Shenzi, however, coldly states that there was only one thing Scar ever said that was true: a hyena's belly is never full. Cornered and outnumbered, Scar desperately attempts to fight the hyenas off as they attack him, but is quickly overwhelmed and screams in agony as he is devoured alive. Personality and traits Living in the shadow of his older brother, Scar grows into a bitter and jealous lion who is deeply resentful of Mufasa. He makes no attempt to hide his contempt for Mufasa, openly mocking and disrespecting his brother at any given moment. His jealousy extends to Simba, who has taken his position as the first in line to the throne. His hatred for his nephew is more restrained, as he treats Simba with cold indifference, most likely so as to not anger his brother. His hatred is so strong that he is more than willing to kill both his brother and nephew. His hatred also makes him cruel, causing him to take advantage of the young Simba's grief to make him believe that his father's death is the cub's own fault. While weaker than his brother, Scar makes up for this with his cunning mind and intelligence, setting up the wildeebest stampede knowing full well that Mufasa will come to save Simba. He is also able to easily win over Shenzi and her entire clan to his side with a single speech, showing a natural charisma. As a king, Scar enforces tyrannical rule that serves his own selfish needs. He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants, using force to make the ones opposing him submit. Scar punishes them should they still reject him. Despite his attempts to appear powerful, Scar is a coward at heart, as when cornered by Simba, he shamelessly begs for mercy and does not hesitate to double-cross the hyenas, who had served him loyally and efficiently for years, in an attempt to save his own life. Ultimately and ironically, this treacherous and cowardly act costs him his life. Physical Attributes Scar is a brown fish as Mr. Grouper's size and has a scar over his black eye. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Heroes turn Villains Category:Villians Category:Supervillains Category:Fish